Just Wonderful
by Flesh is Yummy
Summary: "Suzaku had just pretty much admitted to the Third Princess of Britannia that he had creamed his pants while she was reading him Shakespeare." - First time Suzaku/Euphie fluff


**Just Wonderful**

**Warning(s): Explicit sex**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Code Geass**

**AN: **Written for cgkinkmemeii. I was originally going to repost it here on Valentine's Day, but I guess it's a little too late now. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It had been a pleasant, warm day. Luckily for Suzaku, it was a day off for him, so he didn't have to spend it cramped inside the Lancelot or making up homework at Ashford. No, instead, he spent it with Euphie.

Euphie seemed to have an endless supply of ideas for things to do. They walked through the palace gardens, smelling the roses and rubbing their fingers against the lavender. Euphie hummed and sang and managed to coax Suzaku into singing a few tunes of his own. And they laid on the dry grass, their fingertips touching and Euphie's hair just brushing against Suzaku's shoulder as the sun beamed down on them, making Suzaku feel drowsy and content.

"It's hot," Euphie suddenly said, turning to face Suzaku. "You should take off your shirt."

Suzaku smiled lazily, gazing at Euphie. Her cheeks were flushed from the sun, and there were grass stains on her pretty gown. "It's fine," he said. "It's not that hot."

"Well," Euphie said, returning the smile, "_I_ think it's _that_ hot."

Suzaku chuckled and blushed, and, if he was feeling a bit cheekier, he might have said, "As Your Highness wishes," but, instead, he just slipped off his jacket and unbuttoned what felt like an infinite number of buttons and peeled off his undershirt. Euphie stared at him unabashedly, eyes wide and bright.

"Well." Suzaku cleared his throat. There was a sizeable pile of clothing beside him now. "I think that's everything."

She leaned forward and kissed him then, her hands running down his back. Suzaku flopped back on the grass, and Euphie squeaked as she was pulled down with him. It was like that for a while, warm and drowsy kisses, and Suzaku kept smiling every time they pulled back to take breathes. Euphie's hands felt soft and warm, and it felt good when she traced his pecs and abs and lower back and—

"Ah," said Suzaku, pulling back and feeling kind of silly because he _had_ been groped before.

Euphie giggled, lips puffy and shiny, and said, "Do you want to know a royal secret?"

"Um, sure," Suzaku said.

"Your flightsuit," Euphie said, placing her hand on his ass once again, "is kind of…how do I put it? Well, it's been rather topical lately."

Suzaku raised an eyebrow. "Topical?"

"Amongst the nobles," Euphie said, kissing him on the jaw. "And maybe…some of the princesses."

Suzaku chuckled, but it was cut short when she started kissing him again. He placed his hands on her thighs and then crept toward her hips. Then, after a few moments, Euphie took both his hands and placed them on her breasts.

Suzaku instantly pulled back. "Euphie."

Euphie cocked her head to the side, looking a little annoyed but mostly…aroused. Her eyes were slightly glassy, a blush was high on her cheeks, and her hair was mussed up in the most beautiful of ways. "We've been over this before, Suzaku," she said. "You can touch me."

Suzaku shook his head. "No, it's not that. It's just."

"…What?"

"Well." Suzaku scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "There are guards around, and if one of them said something to Princess Cornelia, then I'm pretty sure she'd…disembowel me." And castrate him too, but Suzaku didn't say that.

Euphie just giggled and shook her head. "You know my sister means well. It's just…"

"You see the dilemma."

Euphie nodded. "Yes," she said with a grin that was maybe a little _too_ mischievous, "but I have a solution!"

* * *

The solution was her bedroom. It was very pink and very large. As soon as they walked in, Euphie did a little twirl and sat on the bed that was also very pink and very large.

Suzaku had been in Euphie's room before, of course, but he had never really gotten over how big that bed was. Half the consorts could probably have a full-scale orgy on the thing. Not that Suzaku had been entertaining such thoughts…

"So," Euphie said, "how would you like to do this?"

Suzaku blinked. "What?"

Euphie raised an eyebrow. "We _have_ talked about it before," she said. "And _you're_ the expert."

Suzaku snorted. "I'm really not an expert." If anyone was an expert, it was probably the Emperor, but Suzaku couldn't say _that_. When Euphie looked at him expectantly, Suzaku cleared his throat and said, "But we could, you know, keep doing what we were doing."

The smile that broke across her face was truly lovely. "I'd like that."

Euphie lay back on the bed, and Suzaku hesitated for a moment before walking over and crawling onto the bed so he was straddling her. He kissed her first this time, and it was a bit less lazy, a bit less drowsy. She groaned against his lips, her back arching, and Suzaku thought it was time to maybe try something more.

So, he placed a hand behind her back and unzipped her dress. Euphie said nothing, just continued to kiss him, and Suzaku pressed his large, rough hand against her soft, warm skin. He could be content just touching her like this, hand on skin, skin on skin, just feeling, savoring.

Euphie broke the kiss off and asked, "Do you need some help…?"

"No," Suzaku said, "no, I've got it." He unlatched the bra with nimble fingers and pressed his mouth against Euphie's throat, feeling her pulse.

It felt pretty quick, and Suzaku smiled and pulled back. Euphie was even more flushed than before, her pink lips parted, and, god, Suzaku had never seen anything more beautiful.

And so Suzaku said: "You're beautiful," not caring if it sounded cheesy because she _was._

Euphie's eyes widened, and then she smiled, bright and beatific and said, "Suzaku, you're just..." She reached out and touched his cheek. "You're wonderful."

Suzaku leaned into her touch and closed his eyes for just a second before pulling down her dress. Her bra was lacey and pink, and Suzaku pulled it away too so she was bare.

Euphie's breasts were full and pale, tipped with cute little pink nipples. Suzaku swallowed and stared, watched as they rose and fell with every exhalation.

"Suzaku," Euphie whispered, and that was all he needed to hear.

He ran his fingers along her right breast, just brushing her nipple, and he felt her shudder.

"Feel good?" he asked, applying a little more pressure.

"Y-yes." She choked back a gasp, and Suzaku took that opportunity to duck down and press his open mouth against her nipple, sliding his tongue against it. "It. _Wow_."

Her hips jerked up, and Suzaku felt a sense of satisfaction. He placed a hand on her abdomen and sucked harder. Euphie was making little mewling noises, her body shivering with pleasure. She carded her fingers through Suzaku's hair.

Suddenly, Suzaku pulled back and smiled. Euphie was shiny from his saliva and her nipples were hard. He only had a moment to admire his handiwork, though since Euphie started tugging on his hair.

"S-suzaku…"

"Sorry," Suzaku said with a grin. "It's hard not to look at you."

"Oh you," Euphie said, but she didn't roll her eyes.

Suzaku leaned down and kissed her before ducking back down and moving on to her other nipple. She became even more unraveled than before, her pelvis thrusting up with every suck and her fingers digging harder into Suzaku's hair.

When Suzaku pulled back again, Euphie was panting, but she looked apologetic. "…Suzaku, I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Suzaku's eyes widened. "What?" he asked, confused. "Of course not."

"It's just…" Euphie's flush darkened. "…I was pulling rather hard."

Oh. _That._ Suzaku chuckled. "I can take it," he said. "If anything, I take it as a compliment."

Euphie smiled and said, "Would it feel good if I did you?"

"Uh," Suzaku said, "I don't really—I'm not…"

"You don't have sensitive nipples?" Euphie asked, sitting up. When Suzaku flushed, she smiled. "Then where _are_ you sensitive?"

"My dick" would have been, well, the most _accurate_ response, but Suzaku couldn't just out and say it. Instead, he took the more subtle approach of glancing down. When he looked back up, Euphie's eyes had widened in comprehension.

"Oh," she said. _"Oh."_

"Yeah," Suzaku said.

He was already half-hard, straining through those too-tight knight trousers. Euphie reached out and touched him hesitantly, gently and placed her palm over him.

"Does…does that feel alright?" she asked, sounding slightly breathless.

"Yeah," Suzaku said, his breath hitching. "Just maybe…a little more."

So Euphie full-on grabbed him through his pants. Suzaku moaned, and Euphie smiled this mischievous, little smile and started to work his clothed erection. He could feel himself hardening from her grasp. Could feel his body flushing.

"God, Euphie," Suzaku groaned. "God, you…_ngh._"

Euphie's hand stopped. "…Maybe you should take your pants off." When Suzaku's eyes widened, she blushed and said, "Well, yes, I mean_that_, but those are very nice, and I'm sure you wouldn't want stains."

Suzaku smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it."

He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. He kept his boxers on, though. Suzaku didn't want to go too fast. Euphie didn't return to stroking him, though. Instead, she stared at the bulge in his boxers for what felt like an extraordinarily long time, her expression almost…contemplative? Suzaku was starting to get a bit uncomfortable. It reminded him of the physical examinations Lloyd had forced him to undergo when he had first started piloting the Lancelot. During that time, Suzaku had pretty much felt like an inanimate object. Except Lloyd had done things like measuring Suzaku's biceps and shining lights in his eyes – not scrutinize his penis.

Suzaku cleared his throat. "Um. Euphie?"

Euphie's head immediately snapped up, her eyes wide and cheeks red. She looked embarrassed. "I – I'm sorry," she said. "It's just…I've never…"

She trailed off, looking unsure of herself, and, immediately, Suzaku wished to reassure her, comfort her in any way he could. He hated seeing her upset. "What is it, Euphie?" he asked gently, stroking her arm. "You can tell me."

"…I've never given a blowjob before."

Euphie looked even more embarrassed than before, and Suzaku nodded, completely solemn and said, "It's okay. I haven't either."

Thankfully, that seemed to erase most of Euphie's embarrassment. She wrinkled her nose in probably the most adorable way possible. "That isn't funny, Suzaku," she said, but her lips twitched. Then, she glanced down at the bed, and Suzaku saw that she was fisting the sheets. "But…" She looked up, biting her lip. "…you've gotten one before, right?"

Suzaku hadn't. He had slept with a few women in the army—Honorary Britannians, mainly—but he had never asked, and they had never offered. Suzaku hadn't minded, though. For him, it had been less about getting off and more about the warmth and comfort that he received in return – even if it was for only one night.

"Nope," Suzaku said, shaking his head, "so, uh, if you, um, _want_ to give me one, then yours will be the best – guaranteed." He gave a thumbs-up sign to emphasize his point.

Euphie giggled, but she looked a little relieved. "You're such a dork," she said, nothing but warm affection in her voice, and then she tugged down Suzaku's boxers.

Suzaku's cock twitched when Euphie placed her hand on it and hardened quickly as she began to pump. When she stopped, Suzaku had to bite back a groan, but then he could see that she was adjusting her position, folding her legs and bending her head down so her mouth was only an inch from his cock.

Suzaku's entire body went tense, and then Euphie licked the head of his cock. He shivered, and then she licked again and again, and Suzaku was trembling, his breath coming out heavier. It wasn't even just the feel of it. It was also how she looked: her big, bright eyes looking up at him, her usually tidy hair was wild and beautiful, and her pretty lips were parted and she was—

"God," Suzaku gasped. "Euphie that feels—"

So many words could have filled in that blank, but Suzaku couldn't even conjure up the right one. Euphie took more in, her cheeks puffed out and her head bobbing. And then she was taking even _more_ of his cock in, and Suzaku placed his hand lightly on the back of her head.

Suddenly, however, Euphie pulled off, gagging. There were tears in her eyes, and Suzaku felt horrible. He placed his hands on either side of her face. "Euphie, are you okay?" he asked.

Euphie shook her head, eyes moist. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm not doing very well."

"You're doing great," Suzaku assured.

Euphie smiled a small smile. "It's just…" She looked into his eyes. "I'm afraid—what if I'm not able to make you…"

Suzaku immediately understood what she was getting at and felt his face flush because he was about to admit the most embarrassing thing ever as he said, "Uh, actually, you have."

"…Have?"

"Uh, yeah, you've made me, you know…"

"Come before?" Euphie's eyebrows knit together; Suzaku's cheeks felt hot. "How?"

She was staring up at Suzaku, open and guileless, and he realized it didn't matter. He just let the words spill. "Remember that time when we were in the gardens and you read out loud _Romeo and Juliet_ while…you were sitting in my lap?" Euphie nodded. "Remember when I kind of just…ran off while you were reading?" Euphie nodded again. "Uh…that's why."

So yeah, Suzaku had just pretty much admitted to the Third Princess of Britannia that he had creamed his pants while she was reading him Shakespeare. He was pretty sure nothing topped that. If he remembered correctly, it hadn't even been during a romantic scene, either. Something like during Mercutio's monologue before he died. In Suzaku's defense, Euphie had been kind of squirmy.

Surprisingly, Euphie broke into a wide grin. "That's why you ran off?" She shook her head. "I thought I was boring you."

"No," Suzaku said, "it was interesting, but you were…kind of moving around a lot."

Euphie raised an eyebrow. "You're blaming me?"

"No! No, of course not…" But then Suzaku trailed off when he realized Euphie was just teasing him. She smiled and bent down once more, sucking on his cockhead, and Suzaku was left breathless. She used her hand this time for what she couldn't fit into her mouth, jacking and sucking, and Suzaku could feel himself on the verge of an orgasm. Her mouth was just so warm and wet and amazing. He wasn't going to last.

"Euphie," he gasped, "I – I'm going to—"

She didn't pull off. Instead, she just looked up at him, eyes warm, and Suzaku couldn't help it.

She managed to swallow most of it. When he pulled out, some of it ended up on her lips and cheeks, and Suzaku could only watch, trembling from the aftershocks. For a moment, it was silent. Suzaku was basking in the afterglow, and Euphie looked surprised. Then, she licked her lips and grimaced and wiped off her cheeks with the heel of her hand.

Suzaku swallowed. "Are…are you okay?" he asked.

Euphie nodded and smiled. "My romance novels lied," she said. "It really doesn't taste like ambrosia."

"Sorry about that," Suzaku said, breaking into a grin. "If I could, I'd make it taste like frosting."

At that, Euphie giggled and shook her head. "You really are the best knight."

Suzaku noticed how disheveled Euphie looked, and he guessed he probably looked the same – except he probably looked a lot less endearing and a lot more ridiculous. His hair had to be full of cowlicks, and he knew he was all sweaty. Euphie didn't seem to mind, though. She smiled fondly and placed a hand on his chest, over his heart. Suzaku was about to put his hand over hers before he realized that she was shifting uncomfortably.

"Euphie, are you okay?" Suzaku asked.

Although the top of Euphie's dress was pulled down, she was still wearing her skirts. She kept pressing her thighs inward, bunching up the fabric, and that's when Suzaku realized.

Suzaku placed his hand on Euphie's thigh, and she looked up, cheeks red and eyes glazed, and Suzaku smiled. "You know," Suzaku said, "that was kind of rude of me."

"…What?"

"I'm your knight," Suzaku said, beginning to pull Euphie's skirts up. "I should be putting your pleasure above my own."

Euphie raised an eyebrow and smiled, but she straightened out her legs and spread them. "Honestly, Suzaku, you're beginning to sound like my romance novels."

Suzaku lifted Euphie's skirts up, and they fell back on either side of her. In a way, it kind of looked like giant flower petals had fallen on top of her. It probably would have been smarter to just remove the entire dress, but Euphie kept making these delicious breathy noises, and Suzaku didn't think he could wait much longer himself.

When he buried his face between her thighs, he could see that her panties were pretty much soaked, and Suzaku flushed, thinking about when it might have first started. When they were lazily kissing in the gardens? Kissing on her bed? When he began sucking on her breasts? When she was sucking his cock? Suzaku felt warm all over, and he pressed an open-mouth kiss to her thigh.

Euphie shivered and gasped, and Suzaku was invigorated. He pressed a kiss on her other thigh and then began to trail them downward, soft and slow.

"S-suzaku," Euphie moaned, and Suzaku could feel her fingers tugging at his hair. He knew Euphie wasn't the type to throw a pillow at him and shout at him for being a tease, but he felt kind of guilty, so he pressed his mouth against her underwear. God, she was so wet. Euphie gasped, and Suzaku wasted no time pulling down her soaked lacy panties and tossing them to the side.

It had been a while since Suzaku had gone down on someone, but he didn't even have to think about it. He licked up her slit, tasting her, feeling the wetness on his tongue before focusing his attentions on her clit. She actually bucked up when he first pressed his tongue against it, so Suzaku had to press his hands against her thighs to hold her down. He kept licking and sucking on Euphie's clit, loving the little mewling noises she was making and wishing he could see her face.

Soon, her breathing became heavier, her gasps turning into moans, and Suzaku knew she was close. Without thinking, he pressed a finger inside of her, and that was it. She was gone. She went completely still for a second before gasping and trembling, gripping Suzaku's hair even harder.

Finally, her grip went slack, and Suzaku popped his head up. Euphie's eyes were closed, accentuating her long lashes, and Suzaku watched as her chest rose and fell with each inhale and exhale.

Suzaku leaned his head against her thigh. "Was that—"

"No, Suzaku, that wasn't okay," Euphie said, her eyes fluttering open. "That was _amazing_."

Suzaku smiled and kissed her thigh, and then Euphie reached down and touched him. Suzaku could feel her hair tickle him as she said, "Suzaku, come up, please."

Suzaku did as he was told, and, before he could think, Euphie placed both of her hands on his cheeks and kissed him deeply. Suzaku closed his eyes, just enjoying the sensation. He loved kissing, and he loved kissing Euphie who could be both sweet and aggressive when she wanted. In fact, the kiss started out slow and sated before it became hungrier, and Euphie pulled back, eyes bright.

"You're hard again," she said.

Sometimes it was somewhat of a shock when Euphie was straightforward like that. Suzaku looked down to see that he was indeed almost fully erect. He hadn't even noticed since he had been so…preoccupied. "Uh, yeah," he said. He almost apologized, but he knew Euphie would have none of that.

"Unfortunately," Euphie said, "my jaw is rather sore so I was thinking…" She trailed off and had to crawl for a bit to reach the drawers on the side of the bed since the bed was so incredibly mammoth. Then, she opened one of them and tossed something at Suzaku. "…we could take care of it another way."

It was a condom. Suzaku had to wonder when she had gotten it. He couldn't imagine people were handing them out at the palace, and if Cornelia had her way, Euphie would be wearing a chastity belt. Maybe she had bought some during one of their outings together? Suzaku flushed at the thought. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Of course," Euphie said, lying back down on the bed. And then she said a little quieter, "In fact, I have to admit that I've wanted this for…a while."

That admission managed to make Suzaku feel warm inside while simultaneously making his cock twitch. Suzaku opened the wrapper and rolled the condom on while Euphie finally removed her dress in its entirety. "Are you—"

"Yes, Suzaku," Euphie said, spreading her legs wider. "More than ever."

"Okay," Suzaku said, moving in between her spread legs. "I'll go slow." He started to push inside. Euphie jerked a bit, and her breathing sped up, so he waited until she had calmed down before pushing more in.

"Are you…" Euphie trailed off, and Suzaku saw that her eyes were damp.

"Yeah," Suzaku said, "I'm fully in." He laced his fingers through hers. "I can stop at any time. Just say the word."

"No," Euphie said, shaking her head. She gazed up at Suzaku. "I'm just…not used to it. Keep going."

"Okay then." Suzaku took a breath. "Then I'm going to…" He knew there was no more point in talking, so he just slid a bit out and pushed back in. Euphie seemed okay with that, giving him an encouraging smile, so he started a slow rhythm.

Suzaku tried to do everything he could to comfort her. He ran his fingers through her hair and down her side and stroked her cheek with one of his hands. When she looked a bit more comfortable, he reached down and started to rub her clit.

"Oh," Euphie gasped, "oh, _yes_."

She certainly didn't seem to be hurting anymore, and Suzaku couldn't have been happier about that. Euphie's lips parted in an 'o' and she ran her hands down her breasts and pushed up to meet his thrusts.

"You – _ah_– you can go harder, Suzaku," Euphie gasped. She removed her hands from her breasts and placed them on Suzaku's shoulders.

And Suzaku was nothing if not obedient. He placed both of his hands on the headboard and began to thrust harder and faster. Suzaku could feel himself getting close, but he knew Euphie had to be too with the way she was shuddering and gasping. She reached one of her hands down to touch herself, and she only had to rub her clit for a few seconds before she was coming. Suzaku was close behind. Euphie clenched down on him, and it felt amazing and wonderful, and he came with a shudder and stifled gasp.

Suzaku carried it out, pulsing inside of her. When he finished, he registered the fact that one of Euphie's hands was stroking his chest, and the other was sweeping his hair off his sweaty forehead.

Suzaku kissed her on the lips and then pulled out. He removed the condom, tied it off, and then… "Uh," said Suzaku.

"Oh," Euphie said, and she sounded impressively energetic for someone who had just came twice. "There's a trash bin over there." She pointed to a trashcan at the end of the room, which, like everything else, was very pink and very large.

Suzaku really should have gotten up to throw it away, but he was feeling lazy and languid, so he just tried to make it in from far away. Luckily for him, he did.

"You're a show-off," Euphie said, leaning up to kiss him. When she pulled back, she was smiling that mischievous, little smile that Suzaku had grown to love. "Not that I mind."

Suzaku flopped down on the bed so he was face to face with Euphie. Almost immediately, she buried her face against his chest. Suzaku didn't really understand why since he was all sweaty, but Euphie sighed contentedly.

"Suzaku," Euphie suddenly murmured, "have you ever seen my shower?"

"…I don't think so."

"Well," Euphie said, and Suzaku could feel her smile against him, "it's not exactly small so perhaps later…"

"Yeah," Suzaku said, and he couldn't stop himself from grinning even if he tried. "That sounds great."


End file.
